


Lemon Lembas

by the_comfort_corner



Series: Prompts with Our D&D Characters [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_comfort_corner/pseuds/the_comfort_corner
Summary: Vaira, a High Elven ranger and pregnant with her first child, decides to personally deliver a baked good for her emotionally distraught friend.





	Lemon Lembas

**Author's Note:**

> Since you guys have no idea who these characters are, we (The Comfy Corner) will be releasing a short series of character backgrounds.
> 
> Just know for this fic that Akta/Ez Radical is a tiefling sorceress that feels a particular hatred for an elven woman named Vaira.
> 
> And also that Ez has an extreme dislike of stereotypes, one of them being that her kind are nothing but monsterous creatures that consume infants.
> 
> And on a recent adventure, the hand of fate forced her to slay an unborn child. It really messed her up.
> 
> (Kat and Rav's characters, and written by Kat.)

Vaira hadn't been feeling well after hearing about Sea Elven kingdom's... tragedy. What she had heard from behind the door greatly disturbed her.

 

_"I KILLED HER, ILMADIA! SILENE, HER, AND HER FUCKING KID! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MAKES ME, YOU PRIVELEDGED ROYAL RETARD? IT MAKES ME NO BETTER THAN THE REST OF THEM!"_

 

She was well aware that her teammate greatly despised her... but she still felt as if she needed to let Ez know that she wasn't angry.

In her hands, she held a lemon Lembas. One that she had made specifically for Ez. She thought of it as a peace offering.

She wrapped it tightly with a towel, and it was sitting in a basket within her hands. Vaira hoped it was still warm, given that there was no top and it was rather chilly out.

It was cold enough outside for her to grab a heavy jacket and a scarf. Fortunately, she had impeccable taste for clothing and bought outfits for every occasion. This was no exception.

Vaira was beginning to regret walking to Ez's shared home. However, she didn't want to ask Stallion, her lovely dragon companion, to spend any more time outside in this cold weather than he had to.

She was close, for she was rearing the corner onto the street her friend lived on. Her boots crunched the snow beneath her feet, and she watched her booted heels disappear under a blanket of white and spontaneously appear for a few seconds.

Then she had arrived. She stood at the end of the walkway to the front door. There weren't any lights on... was she home? She hasn't seen Ez since her blow-up at Ilmadia and her royal consorts... Vaira's sure that Ez hasn't gone anywhere.

She approached the white door anyways, rapping her gloved knuckles against the wood.

Nothing happened.

Vaira waited rather awkwardly for a few seconds before knocking again. She heard familiar grumbling and a small crash.

Her eyebrows flew up in mild concern, and there was a string of muffled Infernal curses on the other end of the door.

Then, the door opened.

It was Ez, eyes bloodshot and tired, with a blanket draped over her shoulders. Her gaze narrowed and she cocked her head. "What do _y_ _ou_ want, ooze-bait?" She looked mildly suspicious, eyeing the basket that lay between the elf's hands.

Vaira smiled despite the insult, presenting the basket. "I brought you Lembas!"

     "The fuck is- oh, is that your Elven cakes that you won't stop rambling about whenever I try to talk about baking with you?" Ez glared down at the towel with a passion. "No thanks. Get lost."

     "But wait-"

And with that, she slammed the door.

Vaira stared at the painted wood. She tried to shove down the feelings of hurt that blossomed in her chest, but it was all for not.

Why was Ez so... _rude_? All Vaira wanted to do was give her lembas, specially made for her taste preferences. Tears bubbled to the surface of her now glossy eyes, but were quickly wiped away with her forearm.

Vaira knocked again.

Ez didn't answer.

The high elf rested her forehead against the white door, feeling defeated. She had wasted her time. Ez hates her; she was a fool for thinking otherwise. Who knows, she probably enjoyed murdering Vaira and her unborn child.

The ranger's hand absentmindedly drifted to her stomach, which was noticeably larger.

It was hell on her feet to walk all this way, and her hubsand wasn't pleased with her decision to venture on her pulsing feet. After a short argument, he let her leave. But what would he say once Vaira came back, depressed and gloomy?

     "Please, Akta," She could imagine the tiefling cringing at the use of her real name, "I made this for you." She said against the wooden wall. Her tone was desperate, and when nothing happened, fresh tears brimmed at her tightly shut eyes. Vaira knew attempting to block the salty droplets was futile, but she refused to admit that this interaction had wounded her so deeply.

Vaira sighed deeply, allowing a few anguished tears to slide down her face. She shook her head, and the decision that it'd be best to get back to warmth as soon as possible became her new course of action. She turned and stared bleakly at her feet for a few moments, and then began to trek down the pathway.

     "Oi!" Ez called, the door open. Did she not hear the creak of the hinges? Vaira whipped around. "What flavor?"

     "L-lemon." Vaira said, unsure of if her fate of walking home was about to change.

Ez stood there for a long moment, tail swishing. "Get your racist ass in here. You'll freeze to death and then I'll have a drow on my red ass." She turned, her back to Vaira, and retreated back into the house. The door was left open. Warm and inviting.

Vaira grinned and happily wiped her tears, nigh bounding inside. She then rid herself of her winter assets and shut the door behind her.

     "Thank you for letting me in." Vaira set the elven cake on the kitchen counter. Ez hummed in response, plopping her blanketed figure onto her couch. Lilith, her familiar, poofed onto the counter. The black cat tilted her head at the wrapped good.

     "It's probably cold, but-" Vaira began

     "Vaira. I have an oven. I can reheat it." Ez cut her off, sounding vaguely annoyed. The tiefling dragged a hand down her face, sniffling.

     "Are... are you sick, Ez?" Vaira inquired, now reluctant to be in the same room.

     "... no." Ez looked down, her head bowed and out of sight from Vaira.

A moment of silence passed over the two.

     "Remmy is out getting groceries like the amazing boyfriend he is, so it's just us and Susan for now." Ez snapped, and Lilith disappeared. Susan, Ez's infamous giant spider, peaked her head around the counter. Susan, temporarily reduced to the size of a medium dog, stared at Vaira for a few long moments before skittering to the couch to join Ez.

     "I told her to come here. She was going to try to bite you. Elven blood happens to be one of her... favorites." Ez slightly hisses, and she lifted her head to peer at the awkward elf.

     "O-oh." Vaira wrung her hands. "Can I sit?" She gestures to the dinner table.

     "No, you can't. You must stand the entire time inside my home, even though you're pregnant." Ez stared at Vaira incredilously. "Yeah, c'mere." She made a 'come' gesture.

     "Ah, alright." Vaira got comfortable in front of the fireplace, smiling lazily as her cold feet were warmed.

     "So... what prompted you to walk all the way here and bring me some lemon shit?" Ez asked, stroking Susan's head.

Vaira took a moment to answer. "I just... wanted to make a friend a cake. I thought it would be nice, considering that-"

     "Considering that I killed you?" Interrupted Ez.

Vaira swallowed and shook her head. "No, considering that I'm not cross with you." She takes on a determined look.

Ez said nothing.

     "You killed me and my baby, yes. Was it an unfavorable position? Yes. But am I here? Yes. Am I safe? Yes. Am I angry? No. Do I blame you? No." Vaira frowns.

Ez looks down, shielding herself behind her hair.

     "..." Ez muttered something that Vaira didn't catch.

     "What? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

     "I said I'm sorry!" Ez shouted, scaring both Vaira and Susan. The spider scrambled off into the other room. "I'm sorry. I killed you. I killed your baby. I killed Silene..." Fresh tears glistened down Ez's fiery cheeks. "My Qav, I'm that goddamned stereotype." She shook her head harshly. "'Oh, look at me, I'm a soul-eating demon who loves to crush and devour babies!'" She mocked, gesturing wildly with her hands.

Vaira's hard stare softened with sadness and concern. She opened her mouth to speak, but Ez beat her to the opportunity.

     "What _MONSTER_ would enjoy that?" Vaira winced at the sudden increase in volume. "Destroying life before it had even started? The first and only impression that the child will have of the beauty of life is _PAIN_!" She curled into herself, sobbing into her hands.

Vaira found herself at a loss. What should she do? The elf slowly scoots over until she's sitting next to Ez, who's shivering with the force of her cries.

A hesitant hands rubs reassuring circles into her back. "Shh, Akta. It's okay. My child will never know that. She is fine within the comfort of my belly. You've done no harm to her."

Ez's heart-wrenching sobs came to a slow stop, to where she was only sniffling madly with the occasional hiccup.

     "Not to you, no," The red woman hiccuped, "but in another timeline..."

     "A timeline that doesn't effect me, here and now." She said sternly. "Do not blame yourself for desperate actions. In the end, we were safe. And that's all that matters. If anything... thank you, Ez." She took in a deep breath.

     "For beating the fucking game and allowing us to get the treaty. If not for your sacrifice-"

     "If not for my sacrifice you wouldn't have-"

     "I _KNOW_ , AKTA! BUT IT'S OKAY!" Vaira burst. "STOP WITH THIS BLAMING YOURSELF! I FORGAVE YOU! SILENE FORGAVE YOU! IT'S FINE!"

Ez said nothing. Instead, she embraced Vaira. The Elf soundlessly reciprocated, holding the warm tiefling close.

They sat like that for a long while.

     "Now, how about that fucking elf cake?" Came Ez's uncharacteristically meek voice. She rolled off of Vaira and hid her face in the layers of blanket that she had firmly wrapped around her.

Vaira smiled warmly and she stood. Ez followed shortly after, her form hunched over and trembling slightly.

And together, over an elven cake that Ez had told Vaira she despised, an unlikely friendship came to light.

A demon and an elf, united by a sugary bread.


End file.
